la villa de los cuentos
by uchihita1427
Summary: La villa de los cuentos es fundada, y como dice su nombre los cuentos mas famosos y divertidos habitan en el, pero claro todos los conocemos, pero que pasaria si los rotagonistas son nada mas ni nada menos que el elenco de naruto shippuden? serian iguales los cuentos? no lo creo, acompana a caperucitas rosa en el tour por esta loca Villa. NUEVO SUMMARY ESPERO QUE SEA MEJOR.


**Recuerdan la historia parodia que les comente? Pues aquí esta! Me gusto el resultado es muy extraño hay que admitirlo pero eso es lo que se gana siendo una otaku loca desquiciada **

**Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los robare y después de los devuelvo ((menos a Sasuke-kun, le daré una tunda por no volver a konoha ¬¬))**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

Hace mucho tiempo… (Naaah ni tanto unos cuantos días y otro que algunos años) existía una villa llamada "villa de la hoja" pero gracias a uno que otro documento, papeleo, abogados y unas grandes cantidades de dinero se fundo la nueva "villa de los cuentos" en la cual los cuentos mas famosos y divertidos habitaban.

Un día se encontraba una pequeña…

**-¡no soy pequeña, tengo 17!** –grito enojada

Que digo, una adolecente, de cabellera rosa ocultada por una capucha con capa igual de color rosa por lo cual todos le decían "caperucita rosa", de ojos verdes brillantes llenos de amor y alegría que estaba recogiendo flores en un hermoso campo, hasta que fue interrumpida por la dulce voz de su madre

**-¡MOCOSA VEN ACA!** –grito a todo pulmón

**-¡YA VOY VIEJA GRUÑONA!**–Dijo de igual manera Sakura **-¿Qué quieres? **–dijo cuando llego

**-caperucita rosa, tienes que hacer unas cuantas entregas por toda La Villa de los Cuentos, toma **–dijo dándole una pequeña mochila **–aquí están todas las entregas que tienes que hacer, se ve pequeño pero no tiene fondo, ahora lárgate y no vuelvas hasta que termines **–dijo sacándola de la casa

Caperucita roj… rosa, iba caminando por el bosque tranquilamente, admirando la naturaleza

**-malditos insectos **–dijo matando a uno rezando a cualquier dios por tener un insecticida a la mano, pero fue detenida al oír unas ramas moverse **–adivino… el lobo feroz viene a atacar a la indefensa caperucita rosa… **-dijo aburrida, y de los arbustos salió un chico de gafas negras y una capa que lo cubría completamente

**-¿Por qué usas gafas en medio del bosque? **–dijo la de caperuza rosa

**-¿Por qué matas a los insectos? ¿Sabias que…? **–Pero ya caperucita rosa se encontraba alejándose de él siguiendo su rumbo **–claro dejen a Shino solo **–dijo con una nube negra

Caperucita rosa iba caminando ahora saliendo del bosque y observando a lo lejos una hermosa casa, con paredes de bizcochuelo, tejado de muchos rollitos de canela, ventanales de delicioso chocolate, flores de paletas en forma de espiral de todos los colores, un camino malvaviscos y una hermosa puerta caramelo.

Caperucita rosa llego directo a la casa y toco la puerta, de esta salió un chico de aspecto desarreglado que portaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón suelto color azul grisáceo, tenia unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello despeinado hacia un lado y una tarta de fresa en un platillo mientras sostenía una cucharilla con los dedos índice y pulgar

**-¿si sabes que esta no es tu historia verdad, L? **–dijo caperucita rosa

**-lose pero esta casita me pedía a gritos que viniera **–dijo mientras salía caminando llevándose un pedacito de chocolate de una ventana y dejando el jardín sin flores

Luego en la puerta apareció un hombre… no, mujer… de tez pálida, ojos color caramelo y cabellera negra por la cintura

**-hola **–dijo "amablemente" **–yo soy el bruja Orochi… ¿gay? ¡Enserio yo no soy gay! **–dijo mirando el techo

_**-Orochi… apúrate que estoy solito… **_-dijo una voz varonil desde una puertano muy lejos de hay

**-eso no cuenta **–dijo Orochi-gay mientras volvía a su papel de bruja malvado **-¿quieres pasar? **

**-lo siento vine a hacer una entrega **–dijo arrimándolo **–no deberías dejar que se siga quedando "solito" **-dijo con burla mientras Orochi-gay salía corriendo **–bien… **-dijo buscando asta que encontró a unas personas **–aquí están ¿cuales son sus nombres? ¿Y que hacen aquí? **–dijo viendo que estaban encerrados en jaulas

**-hola, mi nombre Grett J. Kakuzu. Estoy aquí porque el señor Wonka y yo hicimos el acuerdo de que si le decía el secreto, del porque esta casa esta echa de dulce, me pagaría una gran cantidad de dinero **–dijo mirándola a través de los barrotes

**-mi nombre es Choji L. Hancel, y estoy aquí porque… ¿no te diste cuenta? ¡Esta casa es de dulce! Todo es dulce y no resistí **

**-ujum… a ver ¿si sabes que si todo es de dulce, quiere decir que los barrotes también, no? **–dijo y Choji empezó a comer los barrotes hasta quedar libres ambos **–bien estas cartas son para ustedes **–dijo y se fue mientras Choji y Kakuzu leían

La carta de Kakuzu decía: _lamentamos informarle que el señor Willy Wonka a fallecido hoy, al parecer era diabético y sufrió una sobredosis, así que por ende la misión que se le encomendó se a cancelado esperamos y no haya sido secuestrado en vano. Tampoco le pagaremos_

_Atte. Los umpa lumpas_

En cambio la carta de Choji decía lo siguiente: _tenemos el agrado de informarle que por ser el mejor dulcero, y comprobando de que no es diabético, es el nuevo heredero de las empresas Wonka lo esperamos esta mañana _

_Atte.: Los umpa lumpas_

…

Volvamos con caperucita rosa, ella estaba caminando tranquilamente por un prado, pero tropezó con alguien

**-¿podrías fijarte por donde vas? **–Dijo una rubia de hermosos ojos verdes acostada al pie de un árbol **–como sea, mi nombre es Temari de las maravillas, ¿y tú?**

**-mi nombre es caperucita rosa… Sakura dime Sakura **–dijo corrigiéndose, y revisando una lista **–aquí esta, toma te envía esto una tal… Alicia del país de las maravillas ¿son primas? **–dijo la de caperuza colocando un conejo blanco en el suelo y dándole cuerda, mientras el conejo empezaba a saltar diciendo "es tarde, es tarde"

**-si somos primas pero la odio asi que bueno… no hay motivo para querer verla ni nada **–dijo despreocupadamente

Caperucita rosa y Temari de las maravillas, siguieron al conejo blanco hasta una madriguera, el la cual se lanzaron, y al cabo de un tiempo llegaron a un mundo extraño, con flores de colores por aquí y por allá y extraños animales por todas partes. Delante de ellas aparecieron dos extraños gemelos

**-bienvenidas al… **-dijo uno de color blanco

**-… país de las maravillas **–dijo el otro de color negro **–mucho gusto nuestro…**

**-…nombres son Zetsu's **–dijo dándole la mano a ambas **–su camino… **-dijo señalando a la izquierda

**-… esta por allá **–dijo señalando a la derecha, para luego ambos empezar a discutir, y Sakura y Temari para no molestar (o mejor dicho huir) se fueron silenciosamente del lugar (por silenciosa me refiero a que pegaron la carrera)

Luego de eso se adentraron a un frondoso bosque y mientras hablaban de cualquier tontería, se toparon con un estanque muy bonito. De dicho estanque había una ranita en una hoja de loto muy cómodo, que al ver que llegaron ambas jóvenes se les acerco croando y saltando

**-o mi querida capucha de cerezo **–dijo la ranita **–mi nombre Rana Lee, y según cuenta la leyenda, tienes que darme un beso para deshacer el maleficio **–dijo estirando sus labios de manera extraña

**-si también hay algo por aquí… **-dijo buscando en la mochila sacando un sello, que tenia un beso de color rojo **–aquí **-y se lo marco en los labios a Lee, quien luego del sello empezó a brillar y a levitar, con una luz verde hasta convertirse en un ser vivo, con peinado de ñoño, unos ojos extrañamente grandes, unas cejas a juego y un ridículo traje de príncipe color verde chillón

**-Creo que el hechizo no se rompió del todo **–dijo Temari observando la "belleza" del príncipe Lee

**-¡ahora viviremos felices para siempre caperuza de cerezo! **–dijo abalanzándose contra Sakura pero ella fue mas lista y lo esquivo mientras salía huyendo de el junto con Temari

…

Caminando más lejos encontró para su sorpresa, una hermosa cama en medio del bosque. Era matrimonial y tenia grabados en dorado, mientras una tela casi transparente de color verde pálido la cubría. Sakura y Temari se acercaron a la bella cama y quitando esa tela de color verde apareció un joven de cabellos marrón oscuro profundamente dormido

**-mira ay dice algo **–dijo Temari viendo los grabados en la cama que decía lo siguiente: **"besar para despertar" **luego miro a Sakura que negó rotundamente, y ya que el cuento debía de acabar de alguna u otra forma, Temari de las maravillas se acercó lentamente hasta que logro besar al chico, quien en lugar de despertarse se acomodó mas en la cama **-no funciona **–dijo volviendo a besarlo, y cuando comprobaron que no funcionaba (es decir después de 10 minutos de haberlo besado) así que caperucita rosa empezó a buscar en la mochila hasta que encontró algo que llamo su atención

**-interesante **–dijo mirando el objeto que se trataba de una maquinita que daba choques eléctricos, recordó que lo tenia guardado para los momentos en los que personas/cosas como "la Rana Lee" intentara propasarse con ella, tomo el aparatito y la coloco en el cuello del dormido

…

**1… 2… 3… **

…

3 segundos fue lo que basto para que Shikamaru abriera los ojos asustado y chamuscado por la "pequeña" descarga eléctrica

**-¿Qué quieren cuerda de problemáticas? **–dijo rascándose la cabeza y dando un sonoro suspiro

**-¿Qué que queremos? **–dijo Temari de las maravillas **– ¡que dejes de estar de vago y sigas el cuento! **–dijo enojada

**-como sea, se supone que en este cuento soy el vago durmiente… Shikamaru **–dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba tomado de la mano por Temari de las maravillas

…

Caperucita rosa siguió su camino y se encontró ahora con un espantapájaros, pero este era distinto, en lujar de estar echo de paja y vestido de granjero, era simplemente una marioneta humana pegada a un palo de madera, caperucita rosa se acercó a el

**-¿y tu quien eres? **–dijo dándole piquetitos con una rama vieja

**-mi nombre es Sasori-nocho **–dijo amablemente **–se supone que mi creadora Chiye-peto me convertiría en un marionetista de verdad… **-dijo recordando algo de repente **– ¿de casualidad conoces al príncipe Deidara? **

**-principe Deidara… **-dijo la peli-rosa leyendo la lista **–si aquí esta, el es ¿ceniciento?... Uchihita1427 ¿porque tu mente esta tan torcida? **–Dijo mirando al techo mientras misteriosamente se oían unas carcajadas de su narradora **–como sea, al parecer aquí es ceniciento, ¿Por qué la pregunta? **–dijo hablando con Sasori-nocho

**-porque él fue quien me dejo aquí guindado y llego tres días aguantando el dolor de trasero… ¿podrías bajarme? **–dijo ya que seguía tendido, luego caperucita rosa lo bajo

**-bien creo que la siguiente entrega es a ceniciento, si quieres acompáñame **–dijo mientras seguía su travesía junto ahora con Sasori-nocho

…

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a una casita en la cual tocaron y de ella apareciero un rubio con cara de enojo mientras usaba un vestido de sirvienta

**-Uchihita me debes una y muy grande… **-dijo moviendo el puño **-¿Sasori-nocho? **

**-hola querido amigo, vine a vengarme por lo haberme dejado solo en se campo espantando pájaros **–dijo con voz tétrica

**-¿Qué-que me aras? **–dijo retrocediendo **–por favor que es peor que usar vestido obligado por una estúpida niña de 12 años **–dijo el rubio enojado mientras misteriosamente quien sabe porque, un rayo lo electrocuto. Mandado por mi obviamente

**-yo solo quiero jugar un juego **–dijo Sasori-nocho, la marioneta que le salieron unos espirales rojos en las mejillas

**-asi me recuerdas a la película de "juego macabro" ese títere si que era feo **–dijo caperucita rosa observando a Sasori-nocho –**bueno yo los dejo, tengo entregas que hacer **–dijo mientras se alejaba y escuchaba un grito de miedo por parte de ceniciento, pero ella no impediría que sufriera porque… bueno porque yo lo digo

…

Caperucita rosa siguió caminando hasta que observo detrás de un árbol algo que se movía se acercó y observo que era un zorro muy grande que conforme fue notando empezó a sacar mas y mas colas hasta formar 9 en total

**-hola dattebayo **–dijo el zorro **–mi nombre es Naruto el kitsune mucho gusto **–dijo dándole la mano caperucita rosa

**-caperucita rosa, según dice mi lista debes de acompañarme hasta esa cabaña **–dijo señalando una que estaba cerca, mientras emprendía junto con el kitsune hasta llegar a la cabaña en la cual tocaron

**-¿Qué… desean? **–Dijo tímidamente la joven que abrió la puerta **–mi nombre… es Hina-nieves… y vivo aquí con los 7 enanitos espadachines**

**-muuucho gusto Hina-nieves dattebayo **–dijo Naruto haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara **– ¿te gustaría…? **–pero fue interrumpido al oír la puerta tocar y al abrirla aparecer una chica de cabellera roja con una capucha y capa

**-hoola soy la bruja…. Emmm aaa… digo mi nombre es Karin **–dijo confundida **-¿quisieras pequeña Hina-nieves comer un poco de…? **–dijo buscando entre sus ropajes sin conseguir nada

**-toma **–dijo caperucita rosa dándole la entrega que era un tazón de ramen

**-¿quieres un poco de ra…? **–no termino cuando ya el kitsune se encontraba desmayado con el tazón de ramen por el suelo

**-solo el beso del verdadero amor podrá despertarlo… date con un besito Hina-nieves **–dijo Sakura aburrida

La pelinegra se inclino tímidamente y dejo un suave y dulce beso en el kitsune que despertó inmediatamente abrazando a la oji-perla

**-creo que disfrutaremos destrozándote por intentar dormir a nuestra Hina-nieves **–dijo uno de los 7 enanitos espadachines llamado Zabuza mientras empezaban a moler a golpes a Karin

…

Se alejo del bosque solo un poco y encontró otra cabañita

**-¿Qué acaso esta gente no conoce lo que es una casa de bloques y concreto? **–dijo observando que en esta ocasión eran tres casita, una de paja una de madera y una de bloques.

Sakura se dirigio y toco la puerta de la primera casa, nadie respondio. Toco la segunda, el mismo resultado. Al final en la ultima casa toco y de esta salieron tres pequeños con unas naricitas de cochinitos

**-pensabamos que eras el lobo Ebisu, pasa **–dijo amigablemente uno de los niños **–mi nombre es Konohamaru, el es Udon, y ella es moegui **

**-asi que estoy en la cabaña de los 3 cerditos, bien a ustedes les tengo esto **–dijo dándoles unos tapones para la nariz **–digamos que el lobo tiene muy mal aliento. Por cierto, ¿ustedes no deberían de estar en distintas casas?**

**-no somos tontos **–dijo Moegui colocándose los tapones en la nariz **–es preferible estar de una vez en la casa de bloques **

**-interesante. Me largo **–dijo saliendo de la casa y encontrándose con un tipo que tenia un muy mal disfraz de lobo

**-ten **–dijo dándole una maquina de oxigeno al "lobo" y partio viendo como el "lobo" empezaba a soplar y como por la puerta trasera salían los 3 cerditos

…

Siguiendo su camino encontró una enorme torre tan alta como nunca imagino y luego grito

**-Ino-zel, cerda-zel, deja caer tus rastas **–grito caperucita rosa

**-¿Qué? **–dijo asomándose Ino-zel

**-¡que dejes caer tus rastas! **–grito mas fuerte

**-¡¿Qué?! **–dijo de nuevo

**-¡QUE DEJES CAER TU ESTUPIDO PELO PARA SUBIR! **–grito al borde de la histeria

**-¡PUES SUBE POR EL ASCENSOR, MI CABELLO AUN NO LLEGA!**

Caperucita rosa miro la torre y noto que efectivamente había un ascensor, subió y al estar arriba empezó a colocar las rasta de Ino-zel

…

5 horas más tarde

…

**-termine, me largo **–dijo caperucita rosa saliendo rápidamente, mientras llegaba el príncipe mas inexpresivo de nombre Sai y subía la torre

…

Mas adelanto entro a una ciudad en medio del desierto y allí encontró a nada mas y nada menos que

_**-yo te puedo enseñar… este mágico mundo… **_-escuchaba cantar a un peli-rojo montado en un balcón, mientras una chica de cabello marrón lo miraba enamorada

Caperucita rosa para no cortar la canción solo arrojo la alfombra a la cabeza de Gaaladin y mientras Jaztsuri corría a socorrerlo

**-Gaaladin, te dije que fingir ser un príncipe se te cobraría **–dijo el genio llamado Kanguro apareciendo

**-¿Quién finge ser un príncipe? **–dijo Jaztsuri enojada

** -jajaja mira la hora **–dijo convirtiéndose en reloj gigante **–me tengo que ir ya sabes con eso de los energúmenos **–dijo desapareciendo mientras el príncipe Gaaladin desertaba

**-princesa ¿Qué sucedió? **–dijo mirando a todas partes

**Ahora mismo me explicaras el porque dicen que no eres príncipe **–dijo a lo que el principe empezo a sudar frio

…

Ahora tocaba entregar en el fondo del mar, así que embarco en un navío del cual el jefe era el príncipe Minato… ¿Por qué todos eran príncipes? No tengo idea

Cuando caperucita rosa estaba en el barco de su mochila saco una estatua del príncipe Minato al mar y casualmente le cayo a una sirenita llamada Kushi-ariel quien la tomo y dijo amablemente

**-¿¡quien fue el imbécil que dejo esto en el mar ttebane!? **–Miro a todos lados y localizo a un rubio de ojos azules **–tu vendrás y vivirás aquí conmigo como mi esposo ttebane, el rey Trisame hallará la manera de que sobrevivas bajo el agua **–dijo a lo que el príncipe Minato anonadado (y un poco asustado) se tiro al mar siguiendo a Kushiariel

…

Luego de llegar a tierra firme ya que estaba lloviendo decidió quedarse en un gran castillo que estaba cerca al entrar usando la excusa de que venia a hacer una entrega (cosa que era cierto)

**-para demostrarnos de que de verdad eres una princesa deberás… **-dijo mientras Sakura le susurraba algo y le entregaba un objeto **–dormir en una cama con muchos colchones, Ten-ten**

**-acepto el desafío **–dijo segura mirando al príncipe Neji

…

Caperucita rosa a la mañana siguiente se entero… de que este fue el único cuento coherente en el que no paso nada extraño, la princesa pudo sentir el guijarro y vivió feliz con el príncipe

…

Siguiendo su camino llego a otro castillo pero este era diferente ya que, era grisáceo y tenebroso, toco la puerta

**-¿Quién osa molestar el castillo de la bestia? **–dijo una voz de ultra-tumba

**-bestia-Sasuke-kun soy caperucita rosa **–dijo esperando entrar rápido

**-asta que al fin llegas **–dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta mientras se mostraba a un chico lindo de cabellera azabache y ojos negro profundos

**-aleluya **–dijo quitándose la capucha rosa mostrando su cabello rosa **–no sabes lo difícil que fue entregar todos los pedidos **

**-me lo imagino **–dijo prendiendo unas cuantas velas y besando a la pelirrosa mientras se acostaba como niño pequeño en el suelo sobando a su perrito que tenia dos extrañas marcas rojas a cada lado de las mejillas

–**Cuéntanos un cuento **–dijo Itachi saliendo de una puerta ganándose una mirada de reproche de Sasuke

**-ella es MI novia Itachi no la tuya **–dijo abrazando a Sakura de manera sobreprotectora a lo que esta rio divertida **–pero es cierto cuéntanos un cuento, porfaaa**

**-ok… **-pero en ese momento desde la puerta entro: Sasori-nocho, Grett J. Kakuzu, Choji L. Hancell, ceniciento, Kushiariel, Ino-zel, Naruto el kitsune, Hina-nieves, los 7 enanitos espadachines, Temari de las maravillas, el vago durmiente, Gaaladin, Jaztsuri, Zetsu's, la bruja Karin, el bruja Orochi-gay, el príncipe Lee, el príncipe Sai, el príncipe Neji, el príncipe Minato, los umpa lumpas e incluso los personajes que olvide nombrar

**-bueno que más da **–dijo caperucita rosa, sacando un libro que decía "Naruto" comenzando a leer:

"_**había una vez en una aldea llamada konoha, un niño que siempre fue odiado por misma aldea pues dentro de si tenia un demonio, el zorro de las nueve colas…" **_

**Dejen comentarios de cómo me quedo porfa, nose a ustedes pero a mi me dio risa, espero sus opiniones **

**¿Review?**

V


End file.
